Delta MAH-15 Chimaera
The Delta MAH-15 Chimaera is one of the four attack helicopters in Just Cause (1). Appearance It's a modern and stealthy looking single seat heavy attack helicopter. Its front half is shaped pretty "stealthy", but its rear half appears to not be stealthy whatsoever. This helicopter lacks a rear rotor. It may have been meant to be a NOTAR design, which uses air ducts to direct air (and in some cases some, if not all engine exhaust) to the rear of the tail and then out sideways, to counteract the rotational force of the main rotor. However, that would need a large hole at the back of the tail. There is no such hole on the Delta MAH-15 Chimaera. Also, the tail would have to be much thicker at the back end. The fanless duct, pointed directly back and the Airplane-like tail fins are a very unrealistic design for a helicopter tail. Performance It appears to be quite fast for a helicopter, but due to the combination of its size and inability to fly sideways, it has terrible maneuverability if you're trying to land into a settlement. It's good for all Liberations except for military bases, unless you can outmaneuver the missiles from the automatic surface to air missile launchers. Like the other heavy attack helicopter, the Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt, it catches fire and explodes from a single direct hit with a missile. Also, like the Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt, it shoots 4 missiles at once, allowing it to destroy any target in one shot. Versions and locations All versions have the same weapons: Missiles (shoots 4 at a time) and heavy machine-guns. Trivia *The most similar helicopter in Just Cause 2 is the AH-33 Topachula, which also has an impossible design. *The name might reference an ancient Greek mythological creature, the "Chimera". The Chimera has also come to describe anything that is perceived as wildly imaginative or implausible, which might explain its impossible design. See also The other 3 attack helicopters in Just Cause (1): *Delta 5H4 Boxhead - Light. *Jackson Z-19 Skreemer - Medium. *Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt - Heavy. Gallery Agency version Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, Agency version, front view. (2).jpg| Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, Agency version, upper view from front..jpg| Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, Agency version, upper view..jpg| Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, Agency version, rear view..jpg| Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, Agency version, side view from front..jpg| Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, Agency version, side view..jpg| Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (Agency).png|The Agency version at Agency 05 "Camp Babylon" safehouse. Salt refinery (gate).png|At the Salt refinery in Provicia Aguilar. Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, Agency version, view of the underside parts of the vehicle..jpg|Underside. 'Guerrilla version' Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, Guerrilla version, front view..jpg Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, Guerrilla version, side view..jpg Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, Guerrilla version, rear view..jpg Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, Guerrilla version, upper view..jpg Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, Guerrilla version, view of the underside parts..jpg Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, Guerrilla version, inside view..jpg The Guerrilla's versions of -Delta MAH-15 Chimaera- and -Delta 5H4 Boxhead-..jpg|The Guerrilla versions of Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (right) and Delta 5H4 Boxhead (left). The Guerrilla's versions of -Delta MAH-15 Chimaera- and -Jackson Z-19 Skreemer-.jpg|The Guerrilla versions of Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (left) and Jackson Z-19 Skreemer (right). The three Guerrilla's Helicopters, together..jpg|The three Guerrilla helicopters: Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (at the front), Delta 5H4 Boxhead (middle) Jackson Z-19 Skreemer (background). Guerrilla's aircraft, Delta 5H4 Boxhead -left-, Huerta SPA Ocelot (middle) and Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (right), togheter..jpg|The Guerrilla's aircraft, on the left is a Delta 5H4 Boxhead, on the middle is a "Huerta SPA Ocelot" and on the right is a "Delta MAH-15 Chimaera", togheter. 'Military version' Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (Military).jpg| San Esperito Military Delta MAH-15 Chimaera.JPG| San Esperito Military Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (3).JPG| San Esperito Military Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (2).JPG| San Esperito Military Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (4).JPG| 'Black Hand version' Black Hand Chimaera.png| Black Hand Chimaera 2.png| Black Hand Delta MAH-15 Chimaera.JPG| Black Hand Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (2).JPG| 'Miscellaneous' Black Hand Delta MAH-15 Chimaera outisde Esperito City.JPG|Don't ever attempt this... unless you know what you are doing. JC1 loading 2 (vehicle weapons, spanish, Delta MAH-15 Chimaera).jpg|Agency version, used for a cutscene. Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content